HARUKA - HARUNO SAKURA ( Beauty Who Will Last Forever )
by ilovetastic
Summary: Singkat cerita saja. Miss Haruka. Penyanyi klub malam yang terkenal hingga ke luar Konoha. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apakah pesonanya yang sekarang ini akan bertahan lama atau tidak. Kehidupan masa lalunya, keluarganya, teman-temannya. Ia lelah. Kepribadiannya berubah. Ia perlu kebahagiaan. Bagaimana masa depannya nanti? Ia tidak tahu. Bersyukurlah.


©ª↑↓

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: I choose 4 genres ( Family, Romance, Friendship, Music )

Pair: ( Akan ada banyak pasangan dalam cerita ini, tapi yang lebih utama yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura.)

#NOWARNING , saya membuat cerita ini untuk **fun, menghilangkan bosan, dan tak mengharapkan banyak favorit, komentar, atau pun support. Cerita ini saya harap dapat menghibur dan tentu cerita ini adalah apa yang saya pikirkan dan saya tuangkan dalam fanfiction. #ILOVEMUSIC**

Jika anda memberikan favorit, komentar, support yang membangun maka saya akan berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Kita sama-sama anak pena. Saya juga akan mendukung kamu yang melihat cerita saya.

 _HAPPY READING! XoXo ^^_

.

'

,

:

 _Deal with devil_

 _Uhn konfun_

 _Tamaranai wa suriru_

 _Dare ni mo sawarasenai kono money_

 _A million dollars i'd say raise_

 _Saa c'mon kakugo kimete_

 _Furuetakabure my heart_

 _Hoshigaru you ja ne made baby, dare tu mo makenai kanji sasete_

 _Love me honey~_

Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum puas setelah ia mendengar suara seksi nan lembut yang dipadu dengan musik rock klasik, membuat siapapun yang mendengar pasti terbawa arus kesenangan duniawi –sesuai dengan liriknya. Ia sengaja memperbesar _volume_ dari _portable player_ -nya yang berwarna _pastel pink_ sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin meja riasnya. Jari jemarinya kini menyusuri wajahnya yang sudah dipoleskan _make up_ oleh penata rias profesional yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan karir di luar negeri dan tak tanggung-tanggung ia memilih bekerja menjadi penata rias seorang penyanyi klub malam–Fujiya Shion. Jangan tanya mengapa ia tidak ada disana. Shion baru saja mendapat tawaran untuk mengikuti _casting_ di salah satu agensi terkemuka agar terpilih untuk tampil dalam sebuah drama, dan yang tak mengenakkan hati adalah barangkali ia akan muncul di 1-2 episode saja, sedangkan total episodenya antara 30-35, dan perempuan itu harus menolaknya. Sebenarnya, sang Nona muda tidak melarang dan memberikan kebebasan pada Shion, namun ia tetap bersikeras bahwa pekerjaannya sekarang ini sangat menyenangkan dan ia akan mengabdikan dirinya hanya demi gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia bergidik ngeri saat Shion mengatakan seperti itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya ia tahu aku lebih suka _lipgloss_ daripada _lipstick_!" gerutunya dalam hati. Ia meletakkan salah satu jarinya pada bibirnya dan memeriksa warna kemerahan dari _lipstick_ pribadi milik Shion. Ia tidak menyadarinya bahwa Shion merias bibirnya dengan _lipstick_. Si penata rias itu yang salah ataukah dirinya yang memang punya kebiasaan membaca majalah saat didandani? Sudahlah lupakan.

Semua _brand make up_ terkenal yang menjadi favorit kalangan perempuan saat ini tertata rapi dan manis di meja riasnya. Puas. Mereka sangat bernilai untuk wajahnya. Ia merasakan perubahan yang tak terhingga setelah memakainya. Bukan hanya make up saja, alat kecantikan layaknya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ratu juga dimilikinya. Padahal umurnya yang baru semuda ini, tapi modal suara yang bagus nan merdu, ia bisa memiliki apa yang ia mau, yang mungkin hanya sedikit dimiliki oleh remaja lain di umurnya yang sekarang.

Sambil bersenandung ria, ia menyudahi dirinya yang dari tadi asyik memuji kecantikannya. Kemudian ia menyisiri rambut ombre-nya yang berwarna hijau metalik yang _matching_ dengan iris emerald-nya yang berkilau. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika orang-orang tahu itu hanya sebuah _wig_. Mungkin reputasinya bisa turun drastis hanya karena satu insiden kecil seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah mengalami insiden terburuk selama masa karirnya, lebih banyak komentar jahat dan cibiran dari orang-orang yang berusaha menjatuhkan dirinya atau biasa yang disebut _haters_. Ya sudahlah ya, hidup itu terkadang dibawa seneng aja.

Ia menghela nafas. Ternyata ia masih memakai piyama. Dan lucunya, piyama itu bermotif hello kitty. Berwarna pink. Dan ada bunga sakura di tengahnya. _Kawai_. Begitu menggemaskan jika dipakai pada dirinya.

"Kalau saja ia tidak memberikan piyama ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memakainya sesering ini."

Ia teringat akan seseorang yang sangat dekatnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ , berambut merah bata, dan hobi bermain boneka kayu. Laki-laki itu mungkin lupa tentang dirinya, karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya saat masih kecil, bermain bersamanya sepanjang hari dan menceritakan padanya bahwa menjadi seorang seniman adalah cita-citanya. _Aku tak berhenti memikirkannya,_ batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Suara ketukan dari pintu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Cepat ia menoleh. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita kira-kira berusia 25 tahun. Wanita berambut pendek sebahu-kecoklatan yang mencolok itu tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. di kedua pipinya terdapat tanda persegi panjang berwarna ungu. Yang jelas ia bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha.

" _Summimasen_ , Haruka-chan," Senyum yang manis masih terbingkai di wajahnya. Yang jelas umurnya tidak mempengaruhi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang _cute_. Mendengar namanya yang ternyata akrab dipanggil Haruka–ia menyesal telah menoleh ke arah pintu tadi. Dari tadi puas menatap dirinya di cermin sambil senyum-senyum, sekarang ia memasang wajah datar pada wanita itu.

"Kau lagi? Perlu apa kau kesini? Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan sok akrab denganku?" ia tetap tidak memperdulikan adanya wanita itu. ia tetap menatap dirinya di cermin sambil berpangku tangan dengan malas. Moodnya jadi memburuk.

"Kau masih saja dingin padaku, Haruka-chan."

"Kalau kau ingin berbicara padaku, langsung intinya saja, Rin."

"Ha'i , Ha'i. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan _dress_ ini padamu. Sasame-san sedang sibuk mengatur jadwal _performance_ berikutnya."

Haruka beranjak berdiri dan mengambil _sheath dress_ hitam dari genggaman wanita yang bernama Rin itu. _Dress_ yang dipadukan dengan motif kupu-kupu yang berkilau, memperlihatkan potongan yang nantinya mengikuti lekuk tubuh Haruka pada bagian dada, pinggang, dan pinggul. _Dress_ seperti ini memiliki panjang di atas lutut, memamerkan kulit putih mulus bak model.

"Kapan-kapan saja aku bilang terima kasih padamu," Dengan cueknya, Haruka beralih pada sebuah tempat gantungan baju dan meletakkan _dress_ -nya dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia melepas seluruh yang dipakai di bajunya, termasuk piyamanya.

Rin melipat tangan di dadanya, dan memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Haruka yang dirasanya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Yang membuatnya pangling seketika adalah Haruka yang sekarang berbeda saat masih kecil. Lah kok bisa? Apa Rin punya hubungan sejak dulu dengan Haruka?.

Rin berusaha memahami dan harus terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kadang ia sedih jika memikirkan seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun bekerja menjadi penyanyi klub malam. Gadis di luar sana lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersekolah, berkumpul bersama teman-teman, belajar kelompok, dll.. Ia sedih tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sangat disayangkan jika masa remajanya hanya digunakan untuk bekerja. Meskipun begitu–

"itaiii!"

Haruka mengerang kesakitan saat _dress_ yang ia pakai sedikit ketat pada tubuh, karena ia memaksakan untuk memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam. Rin pontang-panting menuju Haruka dan membetulkan kembali posisi _dress_ di tubuh Haruka senyaman mungkin.

"Ah! pelan-pelan, _bakayaro_!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau memaksanya masuk?! Sudah tahu di bagian perutnya ini sangat ketat, kau harus pelan-pelan!"

Haruka yang tadinya kesal, akhirnya mengalah juga. Memang salahnya juga. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan _dress_ ini sampai lupa kalau ia sangat tidak suka pakaian ketat.

Suge~~

Rin tak henti-hentinya menatap tubuh Haruka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki–ia belum memakai _high heels_ (gomenasai J). Ia tidak bisa dipuji "Kawai" lagi, mungkin seksi lebih cocok dengannya.

" _Nani?_ Kau terpesona padaku?"

Rin gelagapan, "A-ano.. _chotto–_ "

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Haruka singkat dan melewati tubuh Rin yang diam terpaku seperti patung.

 _A-are? Dia baru saja bilang terima kasih padaku?_. Rin bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Ia tahu Haruka tidak menaruh harapan atau sedikit perhatian pada dirinya, tapi ia tahu betul Haruka tetaplah adiknya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, Haruka adalah sosok yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Setelah mereka lama terdiam, Rin berkata, " _Ne_ , Haruka-chan, hari ini hari yang spesial untukmu, kan?"

" _Do iu koto?_ Hari ini... hmm..." Haruka berpikir keras, _memangnya hari ini kenapa?_ "Hari ini hari Sabtu kan? Seperti biasa aku akan perform nanti."

Rin geleng-geleng kepala. Berat sekali berbicara pada gadis di depannya ini. Mau marah tidak bisa, diam juga tidak bisa.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu–"

CKLEK!

"Haruka-sama, apa Anda sudah siap tampil? Teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu di bawah panggung. 5 menit lagi kita akan tampil."

Tanpa seijin Haruka, ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Ia selalu memiliki _senbon_ yang diletakkan di mulutnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam samping saku celananya.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengannya?" Rin menatap kesal pada pemuda di depannya.

" _Nani yo?_ Masalah untukmu?" pemuda itu dengan rendahnya menatap Rin.

"Cih!" Rin mendecak kesal.

Kedua mata pria itu menyusuri lekat-lekat tubuh molek nan indah milik Sakura. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, senyum iblis terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Nona. Bukannya kau tidak nyaman memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Shiranui-san, kau tidak perlu repot-repot padaku. Setelah aku memakai _heels_ , aku akan menyusulmu," kata Haruka, tanpa peduli ucapan pria itu. "Dan tolong.. jauhkan segala pikiran kotormu tentang aku. Aku bisa saja memecatmu sekarang."

" _Wakarimashita_. Panggil aku Genma saja, Nona."

Sebelum Genma meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rin. _Apa-apaan sih dia? Hentai!_

Sekarang waktunya sudah habis untuk berbicara pada Haruka. _Dasar genma sialan!_ Ia ingin berbicara banyak dengan Haruka untuk sepanjang malam hari ini, namun... ahhh ya sudahlah.. Haruka harus tampil di depan penggemarnya. Malam ini akan menjadi momen yang terlupakan untuknya.

"Kau ingin bilang apa tadi padaku?"

"A-ah.. sudah lupakanlah, besok saja, oke?"

Haruka meninggalkan ruangan dan dari belakang punggungnya, Rin terus memandanginya sampai ia benar-benar keluar ruangan.

Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri untuk hari ini.

~()~

Konoha Fabolous Club

Klub malam yang populer di kalangan anak remaja, entah itu murid-murid sekolah, ataupun mahasiswa. Yang lansia juga aktif kok. Bisa dibilang klub ini adalah tempat ideal bagi kaum anak muda untuk menghilangkan kepenatan akibat aktivitas harian, tapi ada juga yang menganggap klub ini sebagai rumah ketiga mereka, setelah rumah dan sekolah. Ada juga yang menganggap datang ke klub pada malam hari adalah sebuah _trend_ atau kewajaran yang harus dilestarikan. Gapapa kok. Itu kan terserah mereka.

Dari ratusan klub malam di 5 kota besar di Jepang, Konohalah yang mendominasi– _maybe_. Konoha Fabolous Club didirikan oleh orang terkaya keempat di Jepang, Senju Hashirama. Dari hobi minum sake, main judi, dan doyan _clubbing_ saat masa remajanya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka usaha mendirikan suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh para penduduk Konoha. Bagi yang belum pernah berkunjung atau menikmati suasana di klub ini pasti nyesel banget.

Sesuai motto yang terpampang secara jelas, tidak terbelit-belit, dan mudah diingat, yaitu: _Peace, Love, Unity, and Respect_. Disana tidak ada yang namanya perbedaan tingkatan sosial kok. Semuanya sama, dibagi rata. Komunitas, geng, perkumpulan orang-orang tertentu banyak sekali disana. Jadi harus hati-hati memilih.

Klub ini memang dikhususkan untuk setiap hari Sabtu-Minggu, tapi entah beberapa bulan belakangan ini ada alasan tertentu sehingga klub harus membukakan pintu bagi para pengunjung setiap hari. Jadi, pendapatan yang dihasilkan klub juga lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sekedar rumor atau fakta nih, ada satu geng gitu kira-kira ada 6 orang, bisa dibilang merekalah pelanggan setia klub ini dan mereka memberikan permintaan pada CEO Konoha Fabolous Club.. dan akhirnya terkabul juga impian mereka.

Tempat ini bisa dibilang seperti klub-klub lainnya, tapi sedikit mewah untuk klub yang seperti ini. Mungkin jika orang-orang yang baru pertama kali datang, mereka akan melewati jalan raya kemudian gang kosong yang jarang dilewati penduduk Konoha, dan jalur yang mereka ambil pasti bermacam-macam. Tempat ini bukan seperti tempat yang harus terletak di pinggir jalan, ataupun di jalan besar yang sering dilewati orang-orang. Yang uniknya Konoha Fabolous Club terletak di sebuah gang perumahan kosong, atau lahan kosong yang hanya dibangun dan ditempati klub ini saja. Justru bukan hanya dalamnya aja yang ramai, tapi di luar klub ini tak kalah ramainya. Karena justru lahan yang kosong itu harus dimanfaatkan, misal: dibuat tempat tongkrongan bisa. Buat remaja yang mau pacaran juga ada kok.

\- Seperti kebanyakan klub lainnya, jika kita masuk ke dalam, pelanggan akan disambut oleh _bartender_ yang akan menyajikan beraneka ragam minuman di bar yang sudah disediakan disana. Tidak jauh dari sana, para _dancer_ yang ingin menunjukkan penampilannya sudah disiapkan _dance floor_ , ada dari mereka yang memang tampil sekedar menghibur dan ada yang sampai _battle_ karena persaingan para _dancer_ yang kuat. DJ ( _Disc Jockey_ ) juga turut campur dalam mengontrol musik sehingga hasilnya bisa sempurna, membuat siapapun turut menikmati dunia malam dengan menari dan minum bersama.

 _Basement_ -nya juga tak kalah menarik. Disediakan tempat karaoke bagi yang ingin bernyanyi atau melampiaskan kegalauannya karena diputusin oleh pacarnya juga bisa. Walaupun tempat ini jarang atau hampir tidak ada yang menempatinya, tapi belum banyak yang tahu kalo tempat ini sangat murah bayarannya. Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat karaoke, kita namakan saja " _Shooter billiard_ " yaitu tempat billiard yang memang sengaja dibentuk kepada orang-orang dewasa yang memang sudah _pro_ dalam bermain. Tak jarang pula Konoha Fabolous Club mengadakan turnamen setiap tahunnya untuk siapa saja yang berlomba-lomba menjadi no. 1 dan namanya yang teratas dari puluhan orang akan dipertontonkan di layar LCD yang cukup besar. Tak mengherankan bila _billiard_ menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang sering memberikan dampak perkelahian pada akhirnya.

Tempat hiburan tentunya tidak akan lengkap jika tidak ada band. Para pekerja yang sudah berpengalaman bekerja di klub, pasti merasakan kejenuhan. Mereka hanya sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Pengunjung juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama, mereka bisa _clubbing_ sepuasnya, tapi tak ada kejutan yang membuat mereka istimewa setelah mampir di tempat ini.

Ketika 5 tahun setelah klub ini ada, setelah klub ini makin ramai yang datang, Konoha Fabolous Club memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru. Belajar menyeimbangkan suasana dan situasi akan membutuhkan waktu untuk meneguhkan pilihan mereka. Maka lahirlah sebuah band yang bernama 5F-Glow. Ribet banget kan namanya? mereka bukan hanya diasuh dan dilatih, tapi merekalah yang menentukan jalan hidupnya. Pekerjaan inilah yang membuat nama Konoha Fabolous Club tenar dimana-mana. Mereka istimewa. Sebagian besar banyak orang tidak mengenal mereka masing-masing pribadi, mulai dari keluarga, masa lalu, kehidupannya seperti apa yang sekarang. Setiap Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu mereka mulai melakukan _Live performance_. Komentar hujatan dan kebencian pun menghampiri mereka, setelah mereka merilis single pertama mereka. Setelah 1 minggu, 2 minggu, 3 minggu, dan berminggu-minggu kemudian, berlipat-lipat penonton yang hadir disana merasakan perubahan 5F-Glow. Lalu mereka dijuluki " _Devil from the night world_ ".

Mereka beranggotan:

 _drummer_ = Kaizuke Hidan.

\+ _Playboy_ , matre, bermulut kotor, dan tidak sopan. Itulah yang menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Tapi dia sangat _hyperaktif_ dan kadang membuat teman-temannya pusing menghadapinya. Segala yang ia lakukan di band supaya ia mendapatkan uang. Ia percaya pada dewa bahwa band inilah yang dijadikan acuan hidupnya.

 _Guitarist_ = Tanaka Shii

\+ _quiet, calm in the face of problems, don't like school._ Mungkin ia bertolak belakang dengan Hidan. Ia punya banyak fans perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengikuti sampai rumahnya hanya untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Shii pernah berkata bahwa gitar adalah satu-satu temannya yang paling setia. Ia bisa menciptakan lagu sebanyak mungkin karena temannya itu.

 _Bassist_ = Sabaku No Kankurou

\+ ia terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya berasal dari Suna. Memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha, karena ada malapetaka yang didapat keluarganya saat ia di Suna. Ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya juga ikut pergi dari sana dan berpencarlah mereka semua. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana keluarganya sekarang, yang jelas ia di adopsi oleh salah satu karyawan di Konoha Fabolous Club. Ketertarikannya pada musik juga tercipta setelah ia bertemu dengan Haruka.

 _Pianist_ = Nadeshiko Shizuka

\+ Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiran Shizuka di tempat ini. Masa lalu hidupnya yang mengharuskan dirinya mandiri dan sampai detik ini ia hidup dengan penuh ketakutan. Saat umurnya masih menginjak 8 tahun, ayahnya yang merupakan seorang gubernur menjodohkannya dengan seorang lelaki yang menyandang perbedaan umur yang terpaut jauh dengannya. Dan ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa ialah yang akan mewarisi kepimpinan keluarga dan wilayahnya pada Shizuka. Setelah ayahnya berkata seperti itu ia stres dan depresi. Ia melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan ditemukan oleh seorang pejabat. Terkadang lari dari kenyataan itu lebih baik, daripada harus menerima kenyataan, tapi nantinya juga menyakiti diri kita sendiri.

\+ ia kurang dekat dengan Haruka, karena beberapa faktor yang kurang masuk akal.

 _Finally_ , yang terakhir adalah sang _vocalist_ yaitu Miss Haruka. + nama Miss Haruka ini sudah tak asing lagi di telinga orang-orang.

^ Misterius. Itulah yang melukiskan kepribadian Haruka. Hidupnya terombang-ambing oleh masa lalunya yang kelam. ( itu dari rumor media sih, karena Haruka tak pernah mengkonfirmasi apapun pada seluruh media ). Tapi ia tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang apa yang ia rasakan dan ia alami selama ini. Masih bersyukur karena ia masih diberkahi suara yang bagus dan menghibur para penggemarnya.

^ Senyumnya yang terpancar saat di panggung dan hilang begitu saja setelah turun dari panggung. Sudah biasa untuknya. Diantara para pekerja (entah itu DJ, bartender, karyawan, _dancer, singer_ ) di klub, dialah yang mendapat gaji paling banyak setiap bulannya. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia berasal, dari keluarga mana ia berasal, dan bagaimana ia bisa ditemukan di klub ini. Semua masih mempertanyakannya. Dan jika ada pertanyaan dari wartawan ataupun rekan kerjanya yang seperti itu, ia hanya menjawab, "Pedulikanlah aku yang sekarang, bukan aku yang dulu." Wah _interesting_. Hubungannya dengan Senju Hashirama sangat dekat. Tapi tak ada yang tahu mengapa hubungan seperti kakek-cucu itu harus diributkan, siapa tahu aja kan mereka dekat untuk urusan pekerjaan.

^ Selain misterius, Haruka orang yang paling dingin, cuek, dan tak banyak tingkah seperti perempuan lainnya. Seperti bukan dirinya saja" itulah kata orang-orang padanya. Ia berusaha menutupi masa lalunya, sifatnya yang dulu demham menjadi tenang dan cuek seperti sekarang ini, supaya masa lalunya tak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itu yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangnya.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

Haruka berkata pada teman-temannya waktu itu.

##**

Tak sampai 1 tahun, nama 5F-Glow sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga para penduduk Konoha. Mereka mengikuti 2 kali ajang kompetisi musik terbaik mewakili Konoha. Semua orang mulai mengakui. Dianggap band yang tidak lahir dari perusahaan atau agensi ternama yang harus menjalankan _trainee_ bertahun-tahun, melainkan hanya sebuah band sepele yang lahir dari klub malam.

5F-Glow selalu tampil dengan lagu-lagu baru yang memberikan konsekuensi besar pada klub sehingga bertambahnya jumlah makhluk hidup yang datang hanya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan 5F-Glow. Bahkan ada satu perusahaan label rekaman yang ingin menaungi nama 5F-Glow, tapi mereka menolaknya secara halus. Mereka tidak ingin menunjukkan penampilan mereka yang nantinya semakin dikenal seluruh masyarakat Jepang, ataupun mendunia. Mereka hanya band yang memiliki harapan: "Kami sudah ada rencana bahwa meskipun nama 5F-Glow sedang naik daun, pasti ada saatnya kami akan bubar, karena kami mempunyai masa depan masing-masing. 5F-Glow bukanlah masa depan kami."

Mereka tidak berkata seperti itu di depan orang-orang, penggemar, atau bahkan pembenci yang hanya berani ngomong dari belakang. Itulah isi hati mereka.

~ Glow, Blow, Flow ~

 _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

 _Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

 _Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni!_

Dia seperti burung yang terjebak di dalam sangkar dan terus mengamuk.

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa_

 _Sukitoote mienaku natte_

 _Mitsunenaide boku no koto wo mitsunenaide_

 _Dareka ga egaita sekai no nakade_

 _Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo... azayaka na mama_

" _Sugeehh!"_

"WAHH"

"Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat penampilan mereka seperti ini!"

"Miss Haruka benar-benar seperti monster!"

"5F-Glow hebat!"

"Apa itu Miss Haruka? Cantik sekali dia!"

 _Ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai_

 _Ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo_

 _Unravelling The World!_

Kini terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari atas panggung. Kerumunan orang yang semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Seram!

Aku tak sendirian. Semua yang terjadi semenjak hari itu puncaknya disini. Panggung ini memang bukan permulaan atau pengakhiran untuk kami. Aku akan buat suaraku bergema. Lebih dalam dari goresan gitar Shii-kun, lebih menggetarkan dari bass Kankurou-kun, lebih Indah dari alunan piano Shizuka, dan lebih kuat dari beat drum Hidan.

Ya. Aku bisa lihat mereka dengan jelas. Semua fans, berdiri tepat di depanku. Kebanyakan yang berdiri di belakang mereka adalah orang yang penasaran.

 _Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta  
Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru  
Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
Anata wo kegasenai yo_

Aku akan buat mereka semua tidak pergi!

Kankurou yang sedari tadi fokus ke dalam permainannya, juga tak tenang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Miss Haruka. " _Kuso!_ _Kita sudah terseret ke dalam!",_ batin Kankurou.

Shizuka yang juga sama seperti Kankurou, memberikan tanda pada teman-temannya supaya tetap melanjutkan bermain.

Hidan nampaknya tenang-tenang saja, sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Shii tetap mengimbangi permainannya sesuai tempo yang ditentukan.

" _Nona muda kita hari ini sedang mengamuk_ ," Hidan tersenyum penuh arti, memandang tubuh Haruka dari belakang.

Tak bisa. Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Aku sudah di luar kendali. Kumohon dengarkan suaraku, untuk hari ini.

 _Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze  
Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise  
Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

 _Oshiete.._

 _Oshiete... boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

Aku cuma memiliki perasaaan yang membuncah, yang tak bisa kuhentikan. Bahkan jika ini yang terakhir kalinya, jika aku merusak suaraku, aku tak peduli.

Suara yang tak pernah kudengar. Sorakan yang telah kudengar berulang-ulang kali. Aku bisa mendengar mereka semua.

Aku takkan melepaskanmu.

~ O ~

"Wah, tempat ini besar sekali!" teriaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang memandangnya aneh. Tayuya–gadis berambut merah gelap dengan poni panjang yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya, dan satu diantara kedua matanya–ia bersorak riang seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun setelah masuk klub malam ini. Makin malam, makin ramailah kerumunan orang-orang disana, dan untungnya teriakannya tak mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

"Dasar! Apa kau tidak pernah kesini?" gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamata cokelatnya. Rambut merah dan bola matanya yang berwarna merah menjadi karakteristik yang menonjol dari gadis itu. Ia menyuruh ketiga temannya itu untuk duduk di salah satu tempat VIP di klub itu. Hanya manusia yang berasal dari keluarga kaya saja yang bisa membayar daerah itu.

"Percayalah. Ini aneh Karin. Tumben-tumbenan kau mengajak kami hari ini. Dari kemarin kau kemana saja?" Mabui yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tajam.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga punya urusan sendiri, tau!" Karin berkata sambil berdecak kesal pada temannya. Ia melipat tangannya di dadanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kencan. Kau kencan dengan Sasuke. Aku melihatmu di _disneyland_ kemarin," Ino–gadis blonde blasteran Amerika-Jepang ini menyeletuk dengan sinisnya. Bisa dillihat muka Karin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aneh sih. Karin sama gengnya merupakan geng elit di sekolahnya, tapi mereka tak pernah mendapat rumor berpacaran dengan siapapun. Mereka memilih "Single" sebagai suatu yang spesial. Menjadi populer di kalangan siswa-siswi adalah intensi mereka. Karin sudah berpacaran sekitar setahun dengan Sasuke. Dan sudah menjadi _hot news_ yang mudah tersebar luas di kalangan siswa-siswi. Tapi Karin cuek-cuek saja dengan itu.

Tayuya jadi tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan teman-temannya saat ini. "Ya, kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya. Apa tidak bosan? Ia berkali-kali mencampakkanmu lho, karin-chan. Tapi anehnya ia mau berpacaran denganmu."

Karin memutar bola matanya, tak ada hasrat lagi jika salah satu temannya yang membahas itu-itu lagi. "Kalian tidak pernah berpacaran kan? Jangan terlalu mencampuri urusanku dengan pria itu. Aku mencintainya. Itulah cinta sejati!" katanya tegas.

"Cinta sejati? Apa kau sudah minum obat tadi siang?" Mabui seperti tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau barusan berpidato tentang cinta? Oh ayolah, Karin, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu. Biasanya kau selalu bilang "Hari ini makan _Lasagna_ oke? Aku yang bayar ya!" atau biasanya kau bilang "Gimana kalo kita bolos sekolah aja hari ini? Nonton bioskop, minum di _starbucks_ , _hunting_ foto.. nanti pulangnya makan di MC'D, setuju ya?". Kau selalu seperti itu setiap hari? Beberapa bulan ini kau jarang berkomunikasi dengan kami," Mabui yang biasanya hanya diam menghadapi situasi, kini malah cerewet tentang Karin.

"Ahh... tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak sampai segitunya tahu!" Karin terlihat cuek saja. Dan saat itu, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Karin pun mengatakan pesanannya dan ketiga temannya pada pelayan. Sang pelayan itu pun membungkukan badannya dengan sopan dan pergi.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, Karin-chan. Tapi kami sadar kalo Sasuke gak benar-benar sayang sama kamu. Bagaimana kalau dia gak benar-benar cinta ke kamu?" Tayuya dengan tingkah polosnya berkata seperti itu. Karin yang merasa hina karena diceramahi oleh kedua sahabatnya itu pun naik pitam dan menggebrak meja menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Untungnya meja itu terbuat dari kayu, coba aja kalo kaca pasti udah pecah.

" _Yamete kudasai_! Apa kalian tak puas mencelakakanku?!"

"Apa maksudmu, _baka_?"

"Oi! Apa maksudmu " _baka_ " ? apa kau baru saja menghina _leader_ anggun nan cantik seperti diriku ini?!"

" _Chotto_.. anggun katamu? Kau tak pernah mengaca? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

Mereka tertawa sepuasnya malam itu. Namun ada satu di antara mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menyeruput _orange juice_ miliknya, dengan raut wajah sedih, ia juga semarak dengan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dari tadi ia sibuk menonton _live performance_ 5F-Glow yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan orang-orang saat ini. Ia sangat menyukai dengan 5F-Glow dan turut menyesal, karena ia tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk membeli tiket VIP untuk barisan dekat panggung. Ayahnya pasti akan memberikannya uang saku berjuta-juta, hanya untuk menonton _performance_ seperti ini. Tapi ia belum pernah memikirkannya sampai seperti itu.

Rambut ombrenya. Emerald yang hijau berkilau. Kulit putih yang seperti susu. Bibir mungil yang menarik hati. Lekukan tubuh di dada, pinggang, dan pinggulnya, yang terbungkus _dress_ hitam. Kedua paha jenjangnya. Dan _high heels_ yang membaluti kedua kakinya. Sempurna untuk gadis seukurannya.

"Ino?"

"Hm?" Ino kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit? Dari tadi kau diam saja," Tayuya menampakkan wajah khawatirnya pada Ino.

"Ah.. eto.."

"Dari tadi kami mengobrol, dan kau mengacuhkan kami?" Karin menatap tajam pada Ino.

Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu terkesiap, hampir menjatuhkan _plisner glass_ yang dari mula memang di tangannya.

"A-Aku hanya menonton _performance_ mereka," Ino menunjuk 5F-Glow yang menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tahu, m-mereka benar-benar keren. Aku tak bisa berhenti terpesona pada mereka."

Karin, Tayuya, dan Mabui mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Akhirnya mereka pun juga menyimak penampilan 5F-Glow. Saat itu, 5F-Glow sudah membawakan lagunya yang ke-4. Tak terasa juga mereka sudah habis membakar panggung. Para penggemar/fans di bawah panggung tetap setia memberikan dukungan, berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan tak letih-letihnya juga mengayun-ayunkan _lightstick_ kebanggaan 5F-Glow yang bernuansa _black-velvet_.

Yang lebih spesifik di antara itu semua, para penggemar juga menyediakan sebuah spanduk besar yang diekspos di atas panggung. Spanduk itu merupakan hasil kerajinan tangan mereka khusus untuk Miss Haruka, yang bertuliskan:

 ** _MISS HARUKA_**

 ** _SWEET FOURTEEN BIRTHDAY PARTY_**

 ** _Watashitachi ga kore made ni aishita on'nanoko ni otanjōbiomedetō !_**

Betapa terharunya Haruka melihat itu pada saat pembukaan acara. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Banyak orang yang terpana melihat rapuhnya gadis itu saat menangis, tadinya ratusan kamera menyorotinya untuk mengambil wajah cantiknya, tapi ketika ia menangis, mereka tidak jadi mengambil gambar dan malah ikut nangis. -_- ... ( i'm sorry. Susah mencari kata-kata )

"Bukannya dia yang sering kau bicarakan itu ya?" tanya Mabui pada Karin.

"Ohh.. Miss Haruka itu.. ya seperti itulah. Aku pernah melihatnya saat umurku masih 7 tahun. Waktu itu diadakan acara keluarga yang memang kesannya dikerjakan oleh keluargaku, Uzumaki, padahal saat itu keluargaku mengundang keluarga..." Karin sempat menghentikan kata-katanya, terlihat ia mengerutkan dahinya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang hilang.

"Keluarga? Keluarga siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Ino penasaran.

" _Shimatta_! Aku lupa!" serunya dengan suara nyaring. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri layaknya orang pikun.

"Lalu tadi maksudmu "pernah melihatnya" itu apa? Kalau kau pernah melihatnya, kenapa tidak kau samperin aja tuh orang, trus ngajak ngobrol, trus kenalin kita ke mereka? Kenapa baru bilang itu sekarang?" Mabui nyerocos tak habis-habisnya. Melontarkan pertanyaan seperti rel kereta api dari Konoha menuju Oto. Panjang banget pasti.

" _Arienai_. Maksudku, wajahnya itu samar-samar di pikiranku. Kalau aku melihat matanya itu lho.. entah kenapa dia seperti saudari kecilku yang lama hilang. Aku selalu bertengkar dengannya, bahkan aku pernah bertaruh dengannya, jika aku menikah lebih cepat darinya, maka ia harus menjadi _bridesmaid_ -ku. Mungkin itu hanya janji kedua anak kecil bodoh dan polos. Tapi aku terus memikirkannya sampai hari ini."

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Ino, Mabui, dan Tayuya menatap Karin dengan kasihan. Ia tahu betul perasaan Karin. Meskipun, mereka menganggap Karin selama ini hanyalah orang yang suka berkoar-koar, semena-mena, dan selalu menghakimi. Tapi Karin adalah sahabat kepercayaan mereka yang berarti. Memori Karin malah melayang pada kejadian yang selintas lewat dalam pikirannya. Saat ia terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya saat bernyanyi di atas panggung.

Iya. Mereka terdiam. Sampai salah satu dari mereka membuat Karin kembali darah tinggi.

"Iya sih... asalkan kau menikah dengan Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau menikah dengan Suigetsu."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu 'Suigetsu'?! kau mau ribut denganku?!"

"Ehh tidak tidak, _just kidding, okay_?"

"Siapa tahu kan kau ingin pengganti, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkanmu."

"Kalian tak mendukungku sama sekali, huh?!"

"Tidak-tidak... dukung kok.."

"Tapi kau dengan Suigetsu lebih cocok."

"Suigetsu hanya sahabatku sejak SD. Kalian bukannya sudah tahu tentang itu? yang namanya cinta tidak ada di kamus kami. Lagipula... kerjaannya hanya mempermalukanku di depan kalian. Dasar gigi hiu!"

"Ohh... masa? Orochimaru-sensei sering menggoda kalian jika kita ada pelajaran di lab ipa. Dia juga menempatkan kalian di kelompok yang sama."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Karin."

"Kalian bicara apaan sih?"

"Oh, tapi bagaimana dengan Juugo? Anak-anak pada bilang dia abis nembak Karin-chan kemarin."

" _hontou ni_?"

"URUSAI!"

~ HARU, RUKA, HAKA, RUHA, KARU, KAHA ~

Malam di Konoha kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Masih dalam suasana penuh kejutan yang tak habis-abisnya direlakan untuk semua makhluk hidup yang terdampar di tempat itu. Mereka melakukan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri, termasuk bar, _dance floor,_ dan ditemani _special place for_ DJ tentunya sudah diisi satu persatu oleh orang yang memasuki kawasan itu. Tapi siapa yang menduga jika malam ini yang menjadi minat dan menarik perhatian para _guest_ adalah 5F-Glow. PERFECT. Bahkan turis asing pun menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke klub malam yang dirumorkan sedang naik daun itu. Ya tidak banyaklah. Tapi kan siapa tahu nanti atau tahun-tahun berikutnya tempat ini dibanjiri orang-orang dari luar Jepang. Wah.. Hashirama pasti akan sukses besar.

Tapi lain halnya dengan atmosfir dalam ruangan putih. Ruang yang berantakan, dengan barang yang berserakan dimana-mana, seperti baju yang belum terlipat, peralatan rias yang belum tersusun rapi di kotaknya, lemari baju yang belum ditutup sehabis dipakai, dan kursi-kursi yang belum tertata kembali pada pasangannya, yaitu meja. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan panggung. Yang berarti ruangan itu adalah belakang panggung, atau biasanya tempat artis-artis berkumpul untuk bersiap tampil.

Nampaknya hadirlah dua orang pria, yang satunya pria berumur kurang lebih 50-an, berjanggut, kulitnya sudah terlihat pucat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan memasuki umur lansia dan pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan (sepertinya), rambut abu-abu yang selalu dikuncir kuda, fitur yang paling konsisten dari dirinya adalah kacamata bundarnya. Mata onxy-nya menelusuri setiap detail pada tulisan dari sebuah surat putih yang digenggamnya. Cukup panjang, bertele-tele, hampir membuat ia bosan. Ia membelalakan mata. Lalu kemudian kedua matanya kembali ke seperti biasanya. Hanya terkesiap beberapa detik saja.

Pria tua itu tertawa kecil memerhatikan lagak pemuda itu yang menurutnya menganggap remeh isi surat itu. Yakushi Kabuto menyadari jika orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menganggunya. Tertawa kecil itu menganggu kan. Ia sedang sibuk membaca. Kemudian ada orang yang menertawakannya.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Kabuto menyobek-nyobek kertas yang penuh tulisan tangan itu hingga menjadi sepotong kertas kecil, dan semakin kecil. Ia tidak kesal, malah ia tersenyum dengan bangganya sambil merobek kertas itu. Dan alhasil, potongan kertas yang berserakan itu terkumpul di atas meja, dan untungnya tidak jatuh ke dalam secangkir teh _Sencha_ miliknya.

"Kehabisan _bourbon_? Bagaimana kalau aku ambilkan satu untukmu? _Evan Williams? Jim Beam?_ Terserahmu. Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini. Berhubung lima berlianmu sedang tampil hari ini... hmm... tekadku ada di dalam surat itu."

Suara berat dan serak hampir menikam kedua telinga Kabuto.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan menyeringai tipis. "Kedatanganmu sama sekali tidak diundang, Shimura Danzo... –sama.."

"Sudah tiga kali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan –sama. Apa yang keempat nanti kau ingin merendahkanku seperti ini lagi?" Danzo tak menganggap pembicaraan akan semakin serius. Ia tetap memasang wajah setia kawan, senyum di wajahnya masih nampak. Begitu juga dengan Kabuto, ia kelihatan santai-santai saja.

"Tidak, tidak! Sungguh, percayalah! Aku hanya kaget saja melihatmu disini. Kita sudah tak bertemu hampir 2 tahun. Kalo tidak salah terakhir kita bertemu bersama Tobi dan Kakashi-kun.. oh! Dan Sai!" Kabuto tiba-tiba merubah alur pembicaraan. Yang terjadi malah basa-basi yang tak penting. Danzo terlihat mengerti dan ikut arus pembicaraan Kabuto. "Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk mengurus mereka, segala keperluan mereka, jadwal mereka, mondar-mandir di bawah panggung. Benar-benar merepotkan, tapi aku menjalaninya dengan baik. Profesiku sebagai manajer sudah kukendalikan. Hidupku yang susah dulu, sekarang aku berkecukupan, dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikah. Yah seperti itulah.. tapi.. mengapa kau datang menemuiku? Angin apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?" raut wajah Kabuto kembali serius dan kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada Danzo.

Danzo kembali tersenyum. _Cih!_ Kabuto ingin sekali meludah ke wajah itu jika saja ada yang mengijinkannya. Aneh. Mood-nya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Haruka! Ya Haruka! Seharusnya dia senang hari ini. Ia tidak mau salah ambil langkah karena emosi. Kedatangan orang tua ini sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Ia belum bisa melangkah jauh. Umurnya sudah 30 tahun, ia seharusnya sudah bisa menyikapi hal seperti ini, tapi siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang dari masa lalumu yang pahit tiba-tiba muncul di depanmu saat ini?

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Danzo! Langsung intinya saja!"

"Padahal kau yang memulai duluan, mengapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau memandangmu lagi. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu. Jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi. Atau kau akan menanggung resikonya. Jika Hashirama-sama tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya, ia pasti akan memasukanmu ke dalam penjara!"

"Lalu apa? Apa kau akan mengasihaniku? Atau kau ingin berakhir seperti Ibumu?"

!

 _Nani_? Sadarlah, Kabuto. Jelas ia cuma ingin menerkammu.

Tubuhnya mematung, hampir tidak berkata-kata. Saat Danzo mengucapkan kata 'Ibu' , terlintas sesuatu tentang ibunya, tapi ia berusaha melepas.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Aku datang kesini untuk masalah bisnis dan pekerjaan. Tolong jangan permasalahkan masa lalu. Itu tak penting untukku. Yang jelas aku tidak pernah salah. Aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri."

Kabuto diam saja. Ia tersenyum pahit. _Kau adalah orang tua bodoh yang pernah kukenal!_

"Masalah surat ini. Aku tidak akan menerimanya," Kabuto dengan tegas berkata.

"Apa?"

"Dia adalah orang yang paling disayang dan terkenal di klub ini. Dan kau asal memasukannya ke agensimu. Caramu benar-benar murahan. Egois. Kau bertindak sendirian lagi. Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bertindak licik lagi dengan tindakanmu ini?" Kabuto sudah naik darah, dan ia melempar serpihan kertas-kertas tadi ke wajah Danzo. Pria tua itu hanya diam saja, dengan muka datar.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Wajar sajalah aku menawari ini. Tugas agensi memang seperti ini. Dan aku menginginkan tugas ini sejak dulu."

"Jadi.. kau tidak akan menyerah?"

"Kabuto, dengarkan aku hari ini saja. Aku adalah CEO agensi itu. Salah satu harapanku adalah gadis muda yang memiliki tubuh indah, dan talenta yang dimiliki olehnya. Aku tahu dia berbakat untuk menjadi seseorang yang tampil memukau di depan kamera, cahaya, dan sang fotografer."

 _Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berbicara dengan baik. Aku tak bisa hanya menceramahinya saja seperti di anime The Shippuden. Aku sangat membenci tokoh utamanya, kebanyakan ceramah. Aku hanya perlu tak tik kata-kata. Kalo bisa pake fisik juga tidak apa-apa._

"Masa kontraknya belum habis, Tuan. Jangan asal memutuskan pilihan seenaknya. Dimana sikap profesionalmu? Kau seorang CEO dibandingkan dengan aku yang seorang manajer, CEO harus bisa menyikapi situasi seperti ini dengan bijak. Memang keputusan ini harus diambil pribadi olehnya, tapi kami selaku rekan, sahabat, orang yang telah membesarkan namanya hingga luar Konoha, kami juga akan berusaha untuk menentukan pilihannya. Yang pastinya itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Tapi dengan caramu yang seperti ini, kami akan semakin ketat memperhatikan agensi kalian. Aku diberi kepercayaan oleh Hashirama-sama. Kami bisa menjadi keberuntungan, tapi kami juga bisa menjadi malapetaka untuk kalian. Mengertilah dengan cara kerja kami."

Danzo terdiam sebentar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan memangku wajahnya. Ia berpikir keras. Ia memandang sekitarnya, sambil memprediksi akibat yang ditimbulkan dari permainannya kali ini. Apalagi ia harus melewati Kabuto dalam masalah ini dan ia harus berhadapan dengan lawan berikutnya.

Lalu..

Seringaian muncul di bibir merah pucatnya.

 _Ketabahan_...

"Ayo kita membuat kesepakatan."

Hingga sekarang kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka bincangkan.

~#~

" _Ossu_!"

" _Hisashiburi_ , Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji-senpai!"

"Kalian tak merindukanku?"

"Heeh? Aku lebih merindukan Akamaru dibanding dirimu, Kiba!"

"Oi Lee! Tumben kau bersemangat sekali hari ini!"

"Tentu saja! Miss Haruka sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Dia adalah pujaan hatiku!"

"Sifatmu tetap tidak berubah ya, Sasuke."

"Naruto, kau bawa kupon ramen untuk kita hari ini?"

" _Gomen_.. Lupa, hehehe," Naruto hanya menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu makanan disini harganya berapa?!"

"Naruto _no_ _Baka_!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wah _kakkoii_!" seru Naruto lantang, sambil tak henti-hentinya menonton penampilan 5F-Glow.

"Hebat ya. Mentang-mentang sekarang lagi liburan makin ramai aja nih tempat!" Sai sampai pangling gitu lihat klub yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi dulu masih ramai tapi belum seramai yang sekarang ini.

Shikamaru menguap. Ia terlihat beberapa kali menutup kedua kalinya, karena sekarang giliran suara musik DJ yang menggoyang-goyangkan isi telinganya. "Ya wajar saja... artis mereka sekarang lagi terkenal, untung banyak ke klubnya."

"Aku sering sekali ke tempat ini. Pernah sekali aku ikut _dance floor competition_ dengan kakakku," Kiba dengan bangganya berkata, sedangkan teman-temannya memasang wajah tidak percaya padanya.

"Kau tahu, Kiba. Jujur aku tahu kau tidak terbebani, tapi aku tak percaya kau menang dalam kompetisi seperti itu. Namamu bahkan tidak dipajang!" ucap Neji.

"A-ah.. yang seperti itu tak akan bertahan lama.."

"Kudengar-dengar, Naruto, ayahmu sudah tidak menjadi direktur lagi di Perusahaan itu."

"Huh?! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ayahku masih bekerja disana. Jaman sekarang banyak sekali berita bohong tentang ayahku yang katanya ayahku korupsi, menyuap. Hmm... aku sampai bingung harus bilang apa pada kalian. Yang jelas itu salah!"

"Ya. Kami percaya. Lagipula kami sudah biasa bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ya biasa aja sih."

"Hinaan yang seperti itu sudah biasa untuk ayahku dan ayahnya. Makanya kami tidak ingin mengikuti jejak mereka menjadi direktur," Dikirain hanya diam seperti patung, ternyata pria dingin macam ini juga menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Ya betul!" tambah Naruto spontan.

"Pffft–kau biasanya tak tertarik dengan kami, Sasuke. Tumben kau bicara seperti itu? Jangan bilang karena ulah pacar nakalmu itu?"

" _Usuratonkachi_."

"Oh.. Sasuke, kau tidak bersama pacarmu?" tanya Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya dengan lahap. Karena Naruto tidak membawa kupon ramennya hari ini, ia sudah membawa persiapan makanan dari rumahnya, salah satunya cemilan atau _snack_ kripik kentang favoritnya yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia berada. Shikamaru, sahabat dekatnya sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena sahabatnya itu tak pernah merubah kebiasaannya.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!"

Hanya dijawab singkat oleh Sasuke. Memangnya penting ya membawa perempuan itu ke tempat ini? Yang ada perempuan itu nanti hanya menempel padanya, lalu memeluknya dengan tatapan nakal. Membayangkan seperti itu saja membuatnya merinding geli. Padahal ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perempuan seperti itu. Bukan tipenya.

"Kau jago juga mengendalikan seorang gadis, Sasuke. Kau sudah dewasa ternyata," goda Neji sambil menarik bibirnya hingga menyeringai –ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan mata lavender khas keluarga Hyuuga–udah kayak _kuntilanak_ aja. J

"Aku memang dewasa. Kalian yang masih bocah."

"Harga dirimu tinggi sekali, Sasu-chan. Jangan sampai mengecewakan aku ya!" Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dan hanya dibalas _death glare_ olehnya.

"Menjijikan sekali kau, Shikamaru!"

"Hahaha..!" Mereka pun sontak tertawa bersama.

Persahabatan yang erat bukan? Mereka sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun hingga hari ini. Becanda satu sama lain sudah biasa untuk mereka. Perbedaan bukan masalah. Saat ini mereka masih bersyukur karena dapat bertemu kembali karena liburan semester yang membuat mereka harus berkumpul dan liburan bersama keluarga terlebih dahulu.

Ya. Klub ini adalah yang kedua kalinya mereka datangi, karena Shikamaru dan Neji yang menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua di genknya mengusulkan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Meskipun Chouji tidak setuju karena ia lebih menyukai tempat seperti restoran _korean barbeque_ , yah... suara terbanyak mustahil didapatnya. Yang lebih mantapnya, karena mereka masing-masing berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha.

" _Tokore de_... jika diperhatikan, tempat ini makin lama seperti semut. Hanya gara-gara artis klub yang berulang tahun.. cih aku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Untungnya kita masih dapat tempat duduk, kalau tidak mungkin kita bisa duduk di luar," Sai yang sering mencantumkan _fake smile_ di wajah putih pucatnya yang seperti _vampire_ dari film twilight, kini memasang _fake face_. Bisa dibayangin kan.. pas orang liat _fake smile_ aja udah ngeri, apa lagi _fake face_ , tapi tenang aja kok, mukanya gak berubah sama sekali _._ Cuma putihnya itu lho.. ngeri banget

Beberapa detik kemudian, teman-temannya merinding ketakutan memandangnya. Sai suka sekali seperti itu.

"Kau tidak sedang macem-macem kan, Sai? Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Sai. Hari ini benar-benar istimewa untuknya. Kau tahu Miss Haruka benar-benar seperti ratu. Padahal ia masih di bawah kita tapi udah jadi penyanyi terkenal. Kadang aku yang bukan penggemarnya malah jadi penasaran tentangnya."

"Mungkin yang harus kukatakan adalah, dia berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja mereka berlima disana. Aku pikir cuma Haruka yang sedikit tidak normal di antara mereka. Seperti monster, kau ngerti?"

"A-ah.. lain kali gunakan kata-kata yang mudah, Shikamaru. Kau tahu kan kalo aku–"

"BODOH! HAHAHAHA!"

Sontak mereka kembali tertawa. Hahaha. Naruto kasihan banget. Ia langsung berteriak gak jelas pada keenam kawannya, karena gak terima dihina. Kiba dan Chouji cekikikan, karena mereka bertiga adalah tiga komplotan bodoh yang dijuluki di kelasnya, tapi mereka senang karena Naruto yang mendapat predikat pertama hari ini. Chouji sampai keselek dan batuk-batuk kemudian.

"Sudah cukup oke? Sampai mana tadi pembicaraan kita?"

"Aku pikir Lee tahu tentang Haruka."

"Apa? Aku hanya mengangguminya saja. Dia cantik, ramah, dan baik pada penggemar. Aku punya semua albumnya dan posternya. Tapi kau tahu banyak rumor buruk tentangnya. Banyak yang menyebarkan gosip tidak benar tentang masa lalunya, tapi banyak juga yang percaya."

"Kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Orang-orang di luar sana hanya iri dengannya."

"Oji-sanku yang bekerja disini pernah memberitahuku hampir seluruh karyawan atau staff yang bekerja disini tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sebelumnya. Dia sangat dingin kau tahu."

"Ya, seperti Sasuke maksudmu?"

" _Urusai, dobe_!"

"Cukup, cukup. Gosip itu tidak ada di kamus kita, oke?"

"Sejak kapan? Kamusmu mungkin, Shikamaru!"

"Skakmat kau!"

"Dasar payah!"

~[{}]~

"Haru-chan benar-benar cantik! Ahh aku sangat iri dengannya!" Izumi memanyunkan bibirnya hingga 5 centi, membuat kawan yang berdampingan dengannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya yang manja.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Haruka kita sekarang sudah mau beranjak dewasa.."

"Guren, kenapa nangis? Aduh bentar, bentar.. Nih nih tissue, rasain tuh _make up_ -mu jadi luntur!"

Dasar. Cantik-cantik gini tapi salah fokus juga kalo lihat sifat mereka yang bikin _ilfeel_ deh. Yah kelima wanita berkarir yang merupakan orang-orang yang sangat penting malam ini _._ Keahlian mereka diperlukan malam ini, ada yang jadi _makeup artist, bartender,_ dan _dancer._ Please deh, kalo ada yang nanya ada pekerja s*ks gk di tempat ini jawabannya gak ada.

Mereka sedang seru-serunya menonton _performance_ 5F-Glow yang disiarkan dari tv yang direkam langsung.

"Erotis sekali penampilan mereka. Para staff memang menyiapkan penampilan utama malam ini untuk mereka. Mulai panggung, _lighting_ , dekorasi, tempat penonton. _Sugoi_. " Ran tersenyum simpul pada cermin mungil yang digenggamnya. Tak bisa berhenti menyisir rambut ikal coklatnya.

"Ya wajar saja, Ran-chan, mereka sudah hampir dikenal sampai luar Konoha. Bahkan paman dan bibiku yang berasal dari Oto datang hari ini hanya untuk hadir ulang tahunnya," suara lembut Yuukimaru berpendapat sama dengan Ran. "Omong-omong, aku seumuran dengannya, hehe.."

"Kau lihat Shii-kun disana? Benar-benar tampan! Ahh... aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ryoku-kun? Apa aku harus selingkuh?" -_-

"Guren kau berlebihan sekali."

" _Look_! Shizuka-chan!" Izumi menunjuk-nunjuk tv dengan jarinya.

"Jangan lebay, Izumi."

Fuku menahan tawanya sesaat, "Dasar wanita jaman sekarang. Kalian kenapa bisa begitu tergila-gila padanya? Aku harus membawa kalian ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kalian punya penyakit!"

Ran menyahut perkataan Fuku. "Penyakit? Penyakit apa?"

Fuku berpikir sejenak. " _Pedofilia_ mungkin."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, BABI?! Kau ingin bertarung denganku?!" Guren sudah mengepal tangannya dan siap meninju pipi Fuku yang berisi lemak. Tapi tidak jadi, karena adik perempuan kesayangannya, Yuukimaru, menahannya. " _Yamete, onee-chan!_ "

"Kau yang memulai duluan, Fuku!" Izumi juga ingin membela sahabatnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu menginjak-injak lantai dengan kesal, padahal lantainya gak salah sama sekali malah diinjek. Fuku hanya tertawa.

"Dasar gendut! Makanya Chikara-kun tak mau denganmu!" Izumi melempar.

"Hah?! Pria itu hanya mencintai perempuan dari fisik saja. Aku tak mau dengannya! Sekarang aku sudah ada yang baru! Dasar kalian bocah 23 tahun mending diam saja!"

"Bocah?!"

"Kalian berisik sekali sih!" Ran membentak mereka bertiga, tapi bukannya diam mereka bahkan tidak peduli dan masih perang mulut. Tidak mau mengalah. Yuukimaru hanya diam termangu.

Izumi, Guren vs Fuku. 2 lawan 1. Pasti menang yang dualah. Tapi kalo lawannya wanita galak seperti ini bakal kalah.

"HEY HENTIKAN INI! AKAN KUPOTONG GAJI KALIAN!"

Huft. Ribet bangetkan. Seseorang yang menjadi bos mereka yaitu Kakei Akatsuchi datang. Payah banget. Mereka berlima ketahuan sedang santai-santai. Fuku langsung pingsan seketika. Izumi dan Guren berpelukan dan menangis. Yuukimaru diam saja. Ran mematahkan sisirnya hingga terbelah dua menggunakan tangannya.

~`'~

"KANKUROU, HIDAN, SHII, SHIZUKA AYO KITA SERANG!"

Teriakannya menggema hingga seluruh penjuru. _Microphone_ emas kebanggaannya menjadi saksi dusta atas suara monsternya. Keringat dingin menetes bahkan mengucur deras dari pelipis hingga pipi dan kemudian dagu.

Aku tidak takut. Tapi aku menakuti mereka semua. Suara, aura, dan tingkah lakuku yang seperti monster. Mereka takut. Tapi mereka tetap menyemangatiku. Meneriakkan namaku. Mereka menerangi bawah panggung itu dengan indahnya _lightstick_ seperti samudera yang berwarna-warni. Tak letih-letihnya mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan kami.

Seperti penampilan yang terakhir untuk kami.

Di tempat inilah kami dilahirkan. Kami dididik, dilatih, diajari. Bakat kami akhirnya membuntang. Hingga kami dibentuk menjadi satu.

Untuk awal, kami memang dicemooh, diinjak-injak, bahkan disebut sebagai 'perusak generasi Konoha' . Ya. Karena saat itu kami masih kecil. Kami masih belum tahu apapun. Kami selalu nangis dan bahkan konflik selalu terjadi di masing-masing kami. Kami hanya bernyanyi, bermain musik sepuasnya di klub setiap Sabtu-Minggu, tapi justru kami mendapat celaan, dan ada yang sempat menyiram soda pada Hidan, karena bermain seenaknya tanpa mengikuti irama.

Shizuka juga terlalu malas latihan, ia selalu bilang rindu pada kampung halamannya padahal dia sendiri yang bilang takut dijodohkan dan melarikan diri dari rumah. Kehidupannya di tempat tinggalnya dengan Konoha berbeda sekali. Konoha memang dulu benar-benar desa, yang mungkin belum mengenal teknologi, tapi sekarang Konoha sudah seperti Kota. Canggih dan pintar. Jadi, Shizuka sulit sekali menyesuaikan diri waktu itu.

Kankurou suka bermain boneka kayu sejak kecil jadi ia harus lebih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berlatih gitar dan bass. Sulit untuknya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah keluarganya yang mengharuskan mereka memencar dari kota ke kota lainnya. Ada yang di Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Oto, dan lainnya. Keluarganya sering dilanda konflik, entah itu masalah hutang, pekerjaan ayahnya, dan lainnya. Hidup ini sementara, jadi pergunakanlah waktumu untuk hal berguna. Memikirkan masalah keluarganya sama sekali tidak membantunya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat kedua orangtuanya, kakak perempuan, dan adik laki-laki bangga melihat anak kesayangannya ini tidak menjadi pemahat kayu di pinggir jalan.

Shii tidak sepopuler dan tampan seperti ini waktu umurnya masih 9 tahun. Killer Bee –salah satu sahabatnya pernah bercerita kalau Shii adalah murid pindahan yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan baik lagi, tapi sejak kedua orangtuanya cerai, ia memutuskan untuk putus sekolah dan tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya, bertemu papa atau mamanya sekalipun. Sifatnya juga ikut berubah. Jadi lebih dingin, penuh pesona, dan sibuk dengan buku. Yang mampu mencairkan sifatnya hanya Haruka, tapi jika mereka berkumpul bersama, Harukalah yang mampu mencairkannya. Kankurou dan Hidan sekalipun jarang bisa melakukan itu. Jadi sifat lembeknya bisa _on_ jika dengan Haruka, dan langsung _off_ jika tiba-tiba Haruka pake _Henge no Jutsu_ Jadi Kankurou atau Hidan. (joke-nya lemes bgt `-`)

Ya singkat cerita seperti itulah kita.. itu dulu saat masih kecil.

Kami sekarang masih pertumbuhan remaja awal, kami belum yang namanya masa remaja yang benar-benar matang, ataupun masa remaja menginjak dewasa. Ya kami masih bocah ingusan yang cuma ngeband di klub dan mendapat gaji layaknya meminta duit pada orangtua. Tapi kami sukses kok. Kecil-kecil berbakat. Kan keren dong julukannya.

Oh ya.. terus gimana cerita tentang Haruka dulu sebelum jadi anak band?

Well.. susah jelasinnya. Disingkat saja sepertinya tidak bisa. Panjang banget. Namanya juga rahasia. Kalo diumbar-umbar gak seru dong.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kebenaran tentang gadis belia itu. Hidupnya diombang-ambing perasaan yang beragam macam. Kita tidak bisa mendefinisikan segala sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang kita lihat. Jika orang itu tidak menegur kita ataupun orang itu bahkan tidak membalas sapaan kita, belum tentu orang itu cuek dan sombong. Jika orang itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari kita, hanya diam saja dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan tempat, bukan berarti orang itu sensitif dan tak mau diajak berkawan. Kita tidak bisa menilai yang seperti itu. Semua manusia diciptakan berbeda. Mulai dari fisik, karakteristik, tingkah laku, gaya..Ya sudahlah.

Miss Haruka seperti yang kujelaskan tadi di atas. Dia sebenarnya mau membuka dirinya pada semua orang, tapi ada aja yang menghalangi. Susah tau. Kasihan dia. Dia tak hanya ingin membuka diri pada teman-temannya, tapi semua orang. Semua orang yang dicintainya. Ada aja sesuatu yang berusaha mendorongnya dari depan sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, dan ia tak mampu untuk bangkit kembali.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Kanpeki na bad girl yo –o-o-o_

 _Watashi no secret shitteitanara  
Anata wa sou kitto odorukun janai?_

 _Oshiete ageru!_

 _Hora misete ageru!_

 _Mou kakugo deki teru?_

 _Sugu toriko ni naru!_

Senyum. Bibir yang tertarik. Menjadikan lekukan pipi yang manis. Untuk pertama kalinya selama masa hidupnya, selama ia masih menjadi bagian dari malam ini, Haruka menangis.

Bulir-bulir air mata berkilau yang terbenam dalam pancaran sinar lampu tak dapat dibendungnya. Sudah habis. Tapi dirinya sendiri mengira itu adalah keringat biasa. Ia bernyanyi sekuat tenaga. Ia melakukan berbagai atraksi dengan _microphone_ -nya, orang-orang melongo seketika. Dibuat bingung oleh Haruka.

" _Are?_ Apa itu Miss Haruka? Kenapa?"

"Dia nangis?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Padahal ia tidak berbuat kesalahan sama sekali hari ini!"

"Hei, Haruka! Ada apa denganmu?! Kau membuat mereka semua bingung!" Kankurou berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, ia tetap fokus memainkan alat musiknya. Haruka sama sekali tak meresponnya. Mungkin suaranya tertutup karena kegaduhan malam ini. Tapi mustahil. Haruka berdiri tidak jauh dengan Kankurou. Haruka tetap bernyanyi.

Kankurou jadi merindukan apa yang dimilikinya saat ia masih kecil. Yaitu keluarga. _Otou-sama, okaa-sama, onee-san, otouto.. baka! baka! apa yang terjadi denganku?! Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan keluargaku! Sial! Kami tidak akan pernah bersatu!"_

Shizuka menatap punggung Haruka dengan pandangan belas kasihan. Dirinya layak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Haruka saat ini. " _Haruka-san, kau menggetarkan tempat ini._ "

Shizuka memang tidak dekat sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dengan Haruka, tapi Haruka sudah merubah hidupnya. Itu sudah cukup untuknya. _Arigatou ne, Haruka-san._ Ia tidak tahu mengapa harus berterimakasih padanya, walaupun Haruka sama sekali tidak mendengar isi hatinya. Hanya berterimakasih saja. Ia punya firasat yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Hei, Ruka! Kau hebat, Ruka! Lihat mereka semua bengong melihatmu! HAHAHA! Lanjutkan saja, aku akan mengikutimu! WOH!" Hidan mennghantam stik drumnya dengan kencang. Suara tawanya menggema hingga seluruh ruangan menambah hawa membara bagi penonton. Haruka masih melanjutkan bernyanyinya.

Sedangkan teman-temannya menatap tajam pada Hidan, termasuk Shii. Ia marah. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya. Mengapa Haruka di luar kendali? Hari ini orang-orang sudah menganggapnya manusia buas di tempat ini. Shii dan Kankurou saling berpandangan. Shii mendecak kesal dalam hati. _Kuso! Bakayaro, Haruka!"_

Ia jadi teringat momen pertama kali saat masih bocah berumur 8 tahun.

Haruka menghampirinya. Asli dingin, jutek, cuek banget pokoknya. Tapi dari situ pesona dan karismanya benar-benar ada. Selain Haruka, ada Kankurou, Shizuka, Hidan. Tidak disangka, bukan cuma dirinya saja yang memiliki masalah besar dengan keluarganya, masih banyak anak-anak kecil seusianya yang punya kasus terbesar dalam hidupnya, yaitu keluarga.

 _Love, Peace, Blessed._

Untuk mereka yang selalu menerbangkan namaku dalam doa, yang mengucap lirih bait-bait indah pada yang maha kuasa, perihal suksesku, keberhasilanku. Kuatkan aku untuk mereka, agar tak mudah lelah pun menyerah.

Hidup ini kejam. Ya kejam. Kenapa kita harus hidup? Kita bersyukur masih diberikan kehidupan, tapi bagaimana kita hidup jika hidup kita dipenuhi kesengsaraan? Mending mati saja.

Biarlah esok hari menjadi hari yang baru untukku. Kalau tak ada hari esok, berarti hari ini adalah yang terakhir untukku untuk hidup untuk mereka yang mencintaiku.

 **The Melodious Monster: Lock On.**

.

'

;

,

Okey, see you in chapter 2

I hope you have a great life today, GBU!

#SalamEvilo


End file.
